rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Hailfire Peaks
[[image:Hailfire.jpg|frame|right|The beginning of Hailfire Peaks, on the lava side.]] Hailfire Peaks is the seventh level in Banjo-Tooie. It is an island a bit far away from the Isle o' Hags, as can be seen from Cloud Cuckooland. This island has two big mountains on it and two opposite sides. One side of the mountain is an icy world, while the other side is a firey lava land. Bosses frame|right|[[Chilli Billi, the firey dragon boss as he battles Banjo and Kazooie.]] Chilli Billi - Hot 'N' Spicy Dragon Chilli Billi is one of two bosses of Hailfire Peaks. He is a fire dragon. He is found on the top of the lava mountain, which he states is his volcano. Chilli Billi gets angered at Banjo and Kazooie the moment they enter the level and starts spitting down fire balls from the top of the mountain. Chilly Willy - Cold 'N' Icy Dragon Chilly Willy is Chilli Billi's brother. He is an ice dragon and is found in his big ice water pool atop the frozen mountain. He, like his brother, also throws down things at Banjo and Kazooie. He, on the other hand, spits out ice balls. Unfortunately, Chilly Willy cannot be battled until the Claw Clamber Boots are learned by Banjo and Kazooie. They can be learned in Grunty Industries, the previous world, so Players must remember to have Drill Sergeant Jamjars teach the bird and bear how to use those boots before taking on the ice dragon. Colosseum Kickball Stadium on the lava side of Hailfire Peaks.]] Hailfire Peaks is home to the Colosseum Kickball Stadium, a much bigger and more popular competition held by the Stonies. The land kickball tournament was in the smaller, easier Mayan Kickball Stadium. The Colosseum's challenges are also more tough. On the outside of the Colosseum are many balconies with chambers on them. One of the chambers contains a Jinjo, one even contains a Jiggy, and several other treasures can be located in these chambers. To make the Jiggy appear, Banjo and Kazooie must split up and press their specific buttons. Features and Outlooks On the top of Hailfire Peaks's two mountains are large pools. One is a pool of lava and the other is a pool of ice water. These pools are where the two dragon brothers can be found and battled. This level also consists of two train stations, which is unusual compared to the other levels, which each have one. Most of the lava side of the level takes place on the mountain's side, since the ground below is mostly all an ocean of lava. There are many stones are stone walkways of course, where Banjo and Kazooie can walk safely on to avoid the lava. Also, on the sides of the volcano, fiery hands reach out of cracks alongside the wall and grab Banjo and Kazooie. Inside the volcano is often magma pools with walkways above. In these cases, Banjo will suffocate from the heat in a matter of minutes if he doesn't leave the caves soon. In one of them is a simple Jiggy where multiple switches must be pressed before Banjo runs out of breath. There is a little miniature factory on the icy side of Hailfire Peaks that can be opened using a rusty switch. To press the switch, Banjo and Kazooie must first transform into a giant snowball with Wumba's help. World Shortcuts This world links to the following worlds. *Grunty Industries *Mayahem Temple *Jolly Roger's Lagoon *Terrydactyland *Glitter Gulch Mine HailfirePeaksFireSide.png|Hailfire Peaks Lava Side HailfirePeaksIceSide.png|Hailfire Peaks Ice Side Category:Banjo-Tooie Category:Locations Category:Banjo-Kazooie Locations Category:Tundra-based locations Category:Magma-based locations